Descendants: The Children
by Dr.Fiction912
Summary: We know the storys of Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay buy what about the other descendants follow Annabel daughter of Anna, Chelsea daughter of the Cheshire Cat, Harley daughter of the queen of Hearts, Ogo son of Oogie Boogie, Clayson son of Claude Frollo, Madison Mim daughter of Madame Mim and many more, chapter one Annabel in Winter Wonderland


_**I don't own Disney Descendants or any Disney associated film or programs.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Winter Wonderland**_ **(Annabel) Part: 1**

It was Elly's Eighth birthday, and her cousin Annabel was arriving from Auradon for her special day.

Annabel rushed off the ship that had just voyaged across the sea from Auradon, the young princess looked at her Aunts grand Ice Palace, sure King Beast had a nice castle but it was nothing compared to Elsa's palace. Anna and Kristoff left the ship and boarded the carriage waiting for them, in Anna's arms is Annabel's new baby brother, Khristopher, Anna greeted the citizens of Arendelle as Kristoff waved to old friends.

Annabel watched in aw as she approached the Ice Palace, in the courtyard was an Ice Sculpture of Elsa and Anna. In the courtyard was Elsa and Elly with them were some of Anna and Elsa's closet family, the Trolls that raised Kristoff, The staff that raised them, Olaf the snowman, Sven, and Elsa's friends from Wonderland, Alice and Ally, Mad Hatter and Maxson Hatter, Cheshire Cat and Chelsea Cat, White Rabbit and Wilson Rabbit.

"Anna," cheered Elsa as she embraced her sister, "And my favorite nephew, " she cooed to Khristopher, gaining a jealous look from Annabel. Elsa laughed before pulling Annabel into the hug, "Don't worry, your still my favorite niece," Annabel gave Elsa a glare, "I'm your only niece," Elsa chuckled and patted Annabels head, "Exactly."

Everyone followed Elsa to the grand dining room, Elly sat at the one end of table while Elsa sat at the other, "Okay everyone, I'd like to thank all of you for coming, especially my dear sister and our guest from Wonderland," she announced they were going to start eating when a loud boom came from the cove.

Elsa ran up to the balcony with Alice, Kristoff, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, Anna, they saw a small fleet sailing into the cove with the southern isles colours. "Hans," snapped Elsa, Anna looked out to see Prince Hans aboard the biggest ship, "I thought Beast captured all the villains?" Questioned Anna, Elsa sighed "He did, but Hans took control of the Southern Isles, Beast can't touch him unless he's in the provenance of Auradon," Anna watched as the ships closed in on the castle, Alice and her friends from Wonderland began heading for the harbor with Kristoff close behind, "Anna stay with the children, keep them safe." Elsa raced after the others heading for the harbor

Elsa meet with, Alice, Cheshire, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit and Kristoff at the dockd, "What are we going do?" worried White Rabbit, Elsa made for the edge of the dock and jumped for the water but instead of going through the water's surface she landed on a sheet of ice, the water froze over leaving the ships frozen in thick ice. Hans jumped off his ship, his soldiers following as he charged for Elsa, Elsa ran for Hans with Alice, Cheshire, Mad Hatter and Kristoff behind her and Arendelle's soldiers behind them.

Elsa and Hans clashed blades as their forces pasted by fighting each other, Elsa pushes Hans away gaining a wicked grin, "Hello your Highness," greeted Hans, his words like venom, "Shut it Hans," threatened Elsa before fireing a blast of ice at Hans. Hans dodges the blast and ran for Elsa, their blades stricking, Elsa repeatedly swings at Hans but misses each time, Hans kicks Elsa's legs making her fall, he raised his sword and swung for Elsa but was blocked by a floating sword.

Hans is shocked when Cheshire appeared and threw Hans away before disappearing again, Hans looks around looking for Cheshire but only hears mad laughter. Cheshire appears behind Hans and kicks his legs, Hans winces in pain and swings in attempt of hit Cheshire but fails when he teleported away, Hans gets up in anger and swings madly in attempt in hitting Cheshire. After a long attempt at hitting Cheshire Hans stops trying to catch his breath when Cheshire appeared in front of him and chuckeled before punching Hans with his swords hilt knocking him out.

Hans soldiers saw their "King" lay unconscious and dropped their weapons as they surrendered to Arendelle, Elsa locked Hans in ice waiting for transportation to the dungeon's when a explosion came from the Palace, fire pouring out the window.

Elsa and Kristoff returned to the Palace to see the dining room in flames, in the centre was Annabel with her brother a d mother surrounded by flames, around a ring of fire. Elsa removed the fire with snow and kneeled down to Anna with Kristoff, Annabel was crying heavily, Elsa saw a blade wound, "Annabel, honey you can let go now," stated Kristoff calmly when his daughter shouted "NO!" surrounding herself in another ring of fire.

Elsa had gotten Annabel calm and sent her to bed in her room, she and Kristoff sat i n the lounge waiting for the doctor, The doctor approached Elsa with a saddened looked, "I'm sorry." Elsa and Kristoff broke into tears, Princess Anna was no more.

In the mourning Elsa sat in her throne room as Hans was dragged in front of her, "King Hans, you are found guilt for the invasion of Arendelle and Anna's death, what say you," Hans didn't answer he glared at the ground below him. "The punishment would be death but due to our agreement with Auradon you will be stripped of all royal status and sentenced to life imprisonment on the Isle of the Lost," Hans looked up in fear, "No, you can't," be plead, "I'll do anything, please, don't send me to that cursed Island." Elsa didn't answer him just watched as Beast men entered the palace and graves Prince Hans by the arms, "Please, Elsa, please," Hans screamed as he was dragged to Beast prison ship. Elsa left to give fair well to her stepbrother and niece as they readyed for the trip to Auradon, "Hey guys, I'm gonna miss you," Annabel didn't answer her, "Here, for the Ice Cream Shop," said Elsa as she gave Kristoff a ice cream maker and gave Annabel a hug as she said fair well.

Unknown to Annabel, that was to beher last visit to Arendelle until she was ready to fave her Aunt.

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and sorry for killing off Anna but I wanted her death to be what triggers Annabel's magic and that was her last visit to Arendelle until Darkness Rising. Also our Wonderland characters will appear in Annabel's story again and Darkness Rising.**_

 _ **Annabel:6**_

 _ **Elly:8**_

 _ **Kristopher:0**_

 _ **Chelsea: 6**_

 _ **Maxson Hatter:6**_

 _ **Wilson Rabbit:6**_

 _ **Dr Fiction**_


End file.
